


Deep in me

by Mest489



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: That’s it, Danny was officially going to kill that fucking boy





	Deep in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing in AOO, English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes I’m sorry in advance, I’ve always wanted to write a McDanno fanfic so I’m finally doing it; any feedback is welcomed, hope you like it.  
> XO Mest489

That’s it, Danny was officially going to kill that fucking boy, it has been an hour of him witnessing his personal hell and they still had no resolution, and what was he witnessing you’ll ask, well, he was watching as some fucking fuck boy rubbed himself all over his Steve, okay Steve wasn’t his, because he is straight, but it will be a cold day in hell if he’ll let that scrawny twink take what was rightfully his.

And if Steve was as straight as Danny thought then he’ll at least look a little out of place or uncomfortable, no, what has really been killing Danny is that Steve had his hands all over that fucker, smiling that seductive smile, like he was enjoying it, and it was all Danny could do not to go right there and rip the twink from Steve’s arms and see if Steve was a great actor or if in fact he was a little less straight that what Danny thought.

Oh and what is that, Steve leaning to whisper something in the kids ear, and the kid gone pale, that’s it at last he had him for the charges and the little prelude to porn that Danny was watching was going to end, thank god, a minute more of that, and he would’ve arrested them both for public indecency, non-standing that they were in a gay club, full of trusting bodies and the smell of sex in the air, which was not helping Danny to not think of Steve that way, god why his shirts had to be so tight?.

Now he was walking towards Danny with the perp in custody and the fucker had the audacity to plaster himself to Steve, bottom grinding unashamedly on Steve’s crotch, so he took him from him and booked him himself, and if the dumb twink hit his head on the way in and out of the Camaro no one said anything, he was drunk after all.

After the paper work he went to Steve’s office, they had arrived to work on his car, and he was planning to leave, plus he got to see Steve on that shirt one more time, “hey babe, going home, you coming?” Steve moved his gaze to Danny from his computer “yeah buddy, let’s go” he rose from his desk and followed Danny to the Camaro, getting in the car Danny spoke with his unique tone of fondness and exasperation “you know I’m still trying to figure out after 8 years how to take the keys from you without you noticing”, Steve only smiled, and pealed out of the drive way towards his house.

Once in the front of his house Steve killed the engine and turned to look at Danny, “what babe?” “You wanna grab a beer?, I got some inside”, Danny thought about it for a second “nah, didn’t you said junior and Tanny had a date, wouldn’t they be inside?”, Steve looked toward his house “no, they were going to a fancy restaurant, don’t know if he’ll come back”, Danny let out a hopeful laugh, “let’s hope not” it has been some time since he went on a fancy date, having broken up with Melissa a couple of months ago, same case with Steve.

“You planning on doing something you don’t want him to see?” Steve’s tone was joking but his eyes held something more, that Danny dared not think was lust, in case it wasn’t, so he just snorted “yeah right, because you swing that way”, he got out of the car and went for the door of Steve’s house, said man following him; Danny just wished he had the courage to stop abruptly so Steve will crash against him at least for a moment, so he would feel his muscular body pressed to him… oh what the actual fuck, he is going to do it he just needed a good excuse, and because for once luck was by his side, he forgot his phone on the Camaro, so he stopped.

Steve crashed against him with more force than he thought and they almost toppled over, damned half cooked plans, Steve was having an effect on him, but he fact that they almost fell meant that Steve latched onto Danny’s waist for balance, and because god didn’t want him to get suffocated by his gigantic partner he was conveniently near the door.

So it looked something like this, Danny both hands supporting them on the door, and Steve plaster to his back, one hand near Danny’s and the other firmly paced on his waist, crotch to ass, just like Danny wanted, he could feel all of the master piece that’s Steve’s body, including that length against his right ass check, and now that a full minute has passed, he didn’t know what to say, if it’ll be awkward or if they’ll just laugh it off.

Steve’s hand on Danny’s waist applied more pressure, and he was sure that that meant he was straightening and the cringe fest will start, but when the weight on his back became grater and the hand near his traveled from his forearm to his arm, down his side making him shiver, and landed on the other side of his waist, pulling his ass closer to Steve’s crotch he could feel his friend getting harder and his arms gave out, meaning that he was getting crushed against the door of the McGarrett’s house with Steve as his personal rock pining him firmly.

“Hum, Steve ..” he started but he was interrupted by a slow grind of Steve’s hips against his ass, “you know Danny, I always wondered how will your perfect ass feel against my cock, and I must say, you feel amazing” he finished his sentence with another slow grind and a nip to Danny’s ear, and he whimpered, he couldn’t help it that steel rod against his ass, that muscular body, that low gravelly voice that Danny had only heard in the mornings when they had a case was turning him on to new levels.

“You thought about this Steve?” he said when his voice returned to him, not the witty come back he’d hope, but at least it was something, “oh Danny, more times than you’ll think” hips still rolling, and Danny panted, his need obvious “I knew tonight was it, that you were going to break, I saw the looks you gave the kid, you were about to arrest him for anything in order to stop the flirting”.

At the mention of the twink Danny pushed his ass back hard, and grabbed Steve’s arms making them circle him, one at his waist and the other one up his torso so his hand could grab Danny’s face, Danny’s hands on Steve’s hips bringing them impossibly closer, making them both groan.

“Do not Steve!, don’t talk about him, I was a minute away from going there and ripping him from you” Steve’s hand near his face grabbed him by the chin and brought his face to the side so he could give him a spine melting, knees weakening kiss, scratch that, that was no kiss, no, that was making love, if one kiss felt like that Danny knew he wouldn’t survive, he was right after all, Steve was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

Suddenly Steve removed himself from Danny and he felt cold all over, he tried to turn but his partner held him where he was, reaching past him to unlock the door, they entered the house, and Steve locked it again, “you are going to go upstairs to my bed” a shiver ran through his whole body as Steve continued whispering to his ear “you will take all of your clothes off, if not I’m going to rip them from you, there’s lube on the side table, you will prepare yourself, nice and slick for me” he punctuated that by grabbing Danny’s ass checks through his pants and separating them slightly.

“Then I’m going to go upstairs, you’ll be waiting for me on your belly ass up for offering, condoms are were the lube is, it’s your decision if you want me to wear one, I’m clean just so you know, after that I’m going to take what I’ve been wanting for so long, show you there is no other I want more than you, I love you Danny” and those words…fuck everything, all the doubt, all the wasted years, he will be taken tonight and he couldn´t wait to be Steve’s, let him be Danny’s, because he has been waiting for just as long.

And there will be no one after him for Steve, so he will do everything that his love needed, and more so much more, because Steve had already ruined Danny for everyone else just by being there, who the fuck will stay with you if a bomb where to go off, or stick his finger in your chest to save your life, Steve had, and Danny, he had never felt more overwhelmed by the show of love, so yeah, Steve already has him, and now Danny will make sure that he will never even think of letting go.

He moaned softly and wantonly “yes sir” and he could feel how the grasp on his ass cheeks became bruising- god he hoped they’ll bruise- “you keep saying things like that and I will fuck you dry right here” Steve practically growled, “but as much as I want you, I don’t want to hurt you” he let go of Danny’s ass, and rubbed it soothingly, “now go Daniel, don’t make me wait”, and just like that he disappeared in the kitchen, and Danny was sure that if he tried to take a step he’ll fall.

After some deep breathing and a lot of concentration he was in Steve’s bed naked as requested and with the bottle of lube in his hand, the simple fact that he was going to open himself up for Steve in his bed was a fucking turn on, and fuck knows how he can get even more hard, his poor dick purple and throbbing, but tonight he was set on letting the rhythmic fucking of Steve’s cock be the one to get him off.

And he could just imagine the reaction he will get from him, yeah he will melt Steve’s brain by coming just from his cock, it wouldn’t be difficult, so many masturbatory sessions playing with his hole thinking it was his friend’s fingers, his cock…damn, he squeezed his dick to stop it from ruining everything, a trembling finger breeched his hole, and he set a good pace that will have him open and ready without edging him too much, three fingers up his ass later and he was a trembling mess.

The smell of Steve all around him permeating his soul and making him crazier, when he deemed he was ready he took his fingers from his asshole and turned on his belly, hips slightly canted to make his ass look more appealing, legs open wide for easy access, condom forgotten, he knew that he needed to feel Steve bare, feel him come inside him, be breed by him, burring his head in the pillows and filling his lungs with that intoxicating scent he waited.

It wasn’t long when he heard Steve’s footsteps on the stairs, his heart beat jumping every step he took, threatening to kill him when the door knob moved and the door opened, he couldn´t look at his face but the bass growl he heard was enough for him to smile, and move his ass up a little bit more; the foot of the bed dipped, Steve’s hands traveling from his feet, to his claves, in between his tights, spreading his ass.

“Fuck Danny you have no idea how fuckable you look, all spread and open for me, such a good boy” kissing each ass cheek his mouth went from the base of Danny’s spine to the top of his neck, taking his lobe between his teeth, he laid himself on top of Danny, cock between cheeks, “I’m going to fuck you now Danny, do you want me to?, do you want to feel me deep in you?”

God YES! , that’s what he’s being waiting for, he whimpered and bucked under him to signal his want, “now, now Danny, I need to hear you say it, you’ve never had a problem with talking, say you want me” he was grinding his cock over Danny’s open and willing entrance, hole fluttering each time, until it catched at the seam and that was it, if Steve wanted him to beg, and cry for more, he will do it.

“Fuck me babe, I need to feel you…ahh...so deep in me, please Steve, take me, breed me, need to feel you bare, want your seed so deep in me, please babe… uhh fuck!” and just like that Steve was balls deep in Danny’s exquisite ass.

It burned, burned and felt so fucking good; in between all the overwhelming sensations he wondered how he was not breaking, because Steve’s dick felt gigantic, as hard as a steel rod, heavy inside him, hot like hell, demanding Danny’s attention, taking all control, just like his owner, in the distance he could hear his partner talking, but couldn’t make out what was being said, body tingling, brain mushed by need and want and lust.

“Breath Danny, come on, buddy, in and out”, he managed to follow the instructions, dick still too big in his ass, “God Steve you have to be an over achiever and have the biggest dick I ever had in me, damn baby, you’re going to brake me…” he stopped talking because of the mouth pressed to his lips, he opened up and now, that is what Danny knew sex with Steve would be.

Tongue deep in his mouth inspecting every inch, cock filling him almost unbearably much, but so good, suffocating in the best way possible, that’s what Steve McGarrett does, he takes, what feels like a lot but gives so much more in return, like now that he’s taking Danny, making his body his, drinking him like he was holy water, but what he gave in return was precious to Danny, he gave him a family with Five-o, his friendship, his love, Steve gave him his heart, that bruised and beaten heart, with which he loves Danny, and his children, practically a family, actually a family.

After the divorce he thought he was done with love, after some time he became more practical and knew that that wasn’t true, but he always assumed that the picture he painted when small and naïve of a perfect family, the one that he and Rachel so irrevocably destroyed would never be hanged again in the walls of his heart with anyone else in it

Because he couldn’t do that to his kids, make them think something is permanent when, in truth nothing is, and maybe that’s his cynicism talking, because now that he was here with Steve pounding into him, rearranging his insides to accommodate him, he thought how meaningful this all is.

Steve who for 8 years had been the only constant in his life, who helped make this island bearable, who even after Danny’s many mistakes, with Rachel, with Matty, with himself, had helped him stay relatively unscathed, and for whom Danny had done the same, he had, in his ninja SEAL ways, -with the help of Grace and Charlie no doubt- managed to hang the picture Danny thought lost in his melancholy, and now that he was looking at it behind his eyelids, when the pleasure became too strong, and Steve’s trusts turned vicious, he noticed it was restored with Steve instead of a black hole, and Danny with the kids by his side.

Steve was pounding his ass like he needed to be even deeper than where he already was, blanketing Danny, making him feel safe, one of his hands skated towards Danny’s cock, but he managed to hold onto it “no babe, just form this, from your cock in me, fuck me Steve, so close babe, god I knew you’ll be good, but this, I will feel it for days…ahh…yeah just like that…ohh…Steve I’m gonna…”

Not enough time, he was already falling, dick untouched, coming on the sheets of Steve’s bed, making known that now it was his territory as well, ass being fucked so good while he was having an out of body experience, of such intensity was the orgasm, anal muscles contracting on Steve’s relentless cock.

“Danny, fuck so good babe, coming just from my cock, you wanted it so much huh… oh shit…baby I need to come”, shuddering and exhausted Danny took Steve’s hand “come for me baby, come in me, breed me, mark me, I’m yours” and he took his fingers into his mouth sucking while his well fucked hole milked every single drop out of Steve’s cock, who shouted Danny’s name and staid buried deep inside him until the last of the shakes where gone and his dick started going soft.

Afterwards Steve stood up and went for a wash cloth and cleaned Danny and himself, “how do you feel Danno? Was it good?”, “Did you really just asked that?, babe you fucked me senseless, so much better than good, better than I imagined, not that you need your ego stroked mister sexy eyes, but yeah Steve it was so fucking good”

And there in Steve’s eyes was something like relive, like he was doubting that Danny wanted it, wanted him, “I love you babe, you know that right?, you, Grace and Charlie are my life” and that was the right thing to say because those beautiful ever changing eyes went soft and warm, like a late Sunday morning in spring with the kids, eating waffles for breakfast, spending the day at the beach, telling stories to pass the time, a promise, that’s what Steve’s eyes transferred to Danny, no words needed.

“I love you Danny, stay with me” and he did, until the end.


End file.
